ggbotfandomcom-20200216-history
0.2.2
0.2.2, the Dailies update, is a minor update, released February 5th, 2018 @ 9:31pm with build number #053. * Previous udpate: 0.2.1, the Mana Scientist update * Next update: 0.2.3, the Shop update Content Changes * Dailies ** Multiplier *** Is no longer random. *** Increases by 0.1 with each daily reward picked up. **** If player has multiplier 1.5 or greater, multiplier increases by 0.01 instead. **** Multiplier is capped at 2. *** Decreases by 0.1 with each day without picking up the daily reward. **** If player has multiplier 1 or greater, multiplier decreases to 1.0 instead. **** Multiplier can't go below 0.5. *** ** Treasure *** Occurrence: 1% chance → *** Value: 200 - 800G → ** New command >daily stats *** Shows author's daily reward statistics. *** Can be used in a private chat or event during quest. ** Name: Daily → Dailies (daily stays as an alias, nothing really changes) * All Library commands can be used during quest. * >equipment takeoff can no longer be used during quest. Fixes * Auction was ending in 1 minute instead of 1 hour. * Time in Auction's start announcement was bugged. * It was stated that Leaderboard command could be used in a private channel. * Text correction Inferior updates 0.2.2.1 Released February 6th, 2018 @ 12:59am with build number #054. * Added: GGBot reacts with �� on every level up message. * Changed: Inspire (Lowly Squire) ** Activates whenever: a friendly minion attacks → * Changed: Rend Blackhand ** Deals damage to the target minion's owner equal to the target minion's attack. * Changed: Final Words section in the Feedback form removed. * Fixed: Rend Blackhand's Battlecry was working even if author didn't have any Dragons in their inventory. * Fixed: Inspire (Lowly Squire) got activated even when the effect's owner attacked. * Fixed: Bully Protection was comparing only HP (not the army stats) when players were using PvP cards which were targeting players, but were affecting minions as well (Arcane Missiles, Dune Stalker, Flamestrike, Magma Dragon, Starfall). * Fixed: If player paid the same amount of gold for multiple summoned minions during a daily tax, system counted that amount only once. * Text correction. 0.2.2.2 Released Februady 6th, 2018 @ 10:05pm with build number #055. * Added: >daily stats command now contains total daily reward value. * Changed: Minion effects in the >minions detailed|detail|d command with the same name are stacked. * Changed: Same minion effects in the >minions view are stacked. * Fixed: >duel <@user> command didn't work. * Fixed: Furious Sapphire Ring could add mana for using it. * Fixed: Furious Sapphire Ring could replenish mana to more than 10. * Fixed: Monster Hunt event's monster's health calculation was counting with developers' stats. * Fixed: Terminating the events earlier (e.g. killing the monster during the Monster Hunt event) didn't terminate the timer for their official end as well. * Fixed: Operators weren't getting bonus G in dailies from the VIP rank. * Text correction. 0.2.2.3 Released February 7th, 2018 @ 6:34pm with build number #056. * Changed: Summoned Minion value calculation ** Value for stats multiplier: MAX(1.25 - |attack - health| * 0.05, 0.5) → MAX(1.2 - |attack - health| * 0.05, 0.8) *** Max. multiplier (if attack = health): 1.25 → *** Min. multiplier (if |attack - health| = 16 → ): 0.5 → ** * Changed: Whenever a Player receives an effect which is not stackable, its duration is not infinite (Bear Trap, Counterspell, In the Shadows, Sixth Sense) and they already have it, it will extend its duration instead of resetting it. * Fixed: >daily stats didn't throw an error message when used in a private chat. 0.2.2.4 Released February 8th, 2018 @ 2pm with build number #057. * Changed: Argent Protector - Value: 400 → * Changed: Shielded Minibot - Value: 380 → * Fixed: Bully Protection didn't work. 0.2.2.4.1 Released February 8th, 2018 @ 11:48pm with build number #058. * Fixed: Stacking minion effects in the >minions <@user> detail|d command was causing errors. 0.2.2.4.2 Released February 12th, 2018 @ 4:46pm with build number #059. * Fixed: Cobalt Plating (Cobalt Guardian) was giving Divine Shield even if the summoned minion wasn't Mech. Trivia * Part of the daily command statistics (amount of dailies picked up, gold gained and treasures found) were manually collected from the logs. * 0.2.2.4.1 is the first listed hotfix update. There were similar updates earlier, but they weren't officially announced. These updates contain fixes only, usually not more than just a single one. Category:Updates